heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: November 1, 2017
Stealth *Bouncing or chaining abilities (Chain Lightning, Shadow Dagger, etc.) will now bounce to targets that are outside allied vision. Heroes Assassins Junkrat ;Stats *Base Maximum Health increased from 1273 to 1350 *Health Regeneration increased from 2.7 to 2.8 ;Abilities *Frag Launcher (Q) **Damage increased from 117 to 128 ;Talents *Level 4 **Taste For Explosions (Q) ***Damage decreased from .75 to .5 per hit, maximum damage decreased from 150 to 100 **Bonzer Hits (W) ***Bonus damage increased from 30 to 40% **Gotta Trap 'Em All! (E) ***Heroes hit requirement reduced from 8 to 7 *Level 7 **Sticky Wicket (E) ***Slow duration increased from 3 to 3.5 seconds Raynor ;Abilities *Adrenaline Rush (E) **Cooldown reduced from 40 to 30 seconds ;Talents *Level 4 **Relentless Leader (Passive) ***Cooldown reduction of Adrenaline Rush decreased from 15 to 10 seconds Tychus ;Stats *Basic Attack Damage increased from 44 to 48 ;Abilities *Overkill (Q) **Primary Damage increased from 43 to 46 **Secondary damage increased from 21 to 23 Valla ;Abilities *Hungering Arrow (Q) **Primary damage reduced from 151 to 140 **Secondary (bounce) damage reduced from 86 to 80 ;Talents *Level 1 **Caltrops (E) ***Time required at 10 stacks of Hatred to unlock reward reduced from 180 to 160 seconds Zul'jin ;Abilities *Guillotine ® **Cooldown increased from 30 to 40 seconds ;Talents *Level 1 **Boneslicer (Q) ***Mana refund increased from 10 to 15 *Level 4 **Voodoo Shuffle (Active) ***Cooldown and Mana cost reduction increased from 33 to 40% *Level 7 **Ferocity (Passive) ***Attack speed bonus increased from 35 to 40% **Vicious Assault (Q) ***Damage bonus increased from 30 to 35% *Level 13 **Eye of Zul'jin (Passive) **Movement speed per stack increased from 3 to 6% ***Cap remains at 30% Specialists Azmodan ;Abilities *General of Hell (D) **No longer grants additional Minion & Mercenary Health **Minion & Mercenary damage increased from 15 to 25% ;Talents *Level 1 **Sieging Wrath (Q) ***Damage per player hit reduced from 4 to 3 ***Damage needed to unlock quest reduced from 100 to 90 Zagara *Nydus Network ® **Charge cooldown increased from 60 to 100 seconds Supports Kharazim *Iron Fists (Trait) **Movement Speed bonus reduced from 30 to 25% *Transcendence (Trait) **Added Functionality: ***Now also grants Kharazim 25% Movement Speed on the third punch *Insight (Trait) **Added Functionality: ***Now also grants Kharazim 25% Movement Speed on the third punch Stukov *Base Maximum Health increased from 1590 to 1682 *Health regen increased from 3.31 to 3.5 Warriors Garrosh *Earthshaker (E) **Stun duration decreased from .75 to .6 seconds Leoric ;Abilities *Entomb ® **Cooldown reduced from 60 to 50 seconds ;Talents *Level 4 **Kneel, Peasants! (Q) ***Damage bonus to Minions increased from 75 to 100% Muradin ;Abilities *Storm Bolt (Q) **Mana cost decreased from 50 to 45 ;Talents *Level 4 **Sledgehammer (Q) ***Bonus damage increased from 300% > 350% *Level 7 **Skullcracker (Passive) ***Damage bonus increased from 60 to 70% **Heavy Impact (E) ***Adjusted functionality: ****Now slows enemies by 80% for .75 seconds Bug Fixes ;Heroes, Abilities, and Talents *Kerrigan: Triggering the Double Strike Talent after learning Fury of the Storm will no longer cause the next Basic Attack to deal more than the intended amount of cleave damage to secondary targets. *Muradin: After learning Thunder Burn, Thunder Clap will no longer fail to fire a second time if an enemy was struck by the outer-edge of the initial cast’s area of effect. *Muradin: Fixed an issue causing Muradin’s Second Wind Trait and Third Wind Talent to restore less than the intended amount of Health. *Nazeebo: The Superstition Talent’s visual effects will no longer persist after Nazeebo is killed. *Zul’jin: The Troll's Blood Talent will now correctly restore 10% of Zul’jin’s maximum Mana when Regeneration channeling completes. ;User Interface *Draft Mode: Fixed an issue that prevented players from selecting the Garden Shambler Murky Skin in draft lobbies. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes